Encubiertos
by Lady Odinson
Summary: Beckett y Castle tienen una mision encubierta en Paris pero para eso tienen que estar casados lo cual no le hace mucha gracia a la detective.
1. ¿Casados?

_**Encubiertos**_

Salí del auto y suspire, nunca me imagine haciendo esto.

Camine con lentitud y toque la puerta, al principio dude y pensé en escaparme y no hacer _esto_, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder mi trabajo.

-¿Quien?- grito una chica desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Soy yo, Kate- conteste

La puerta empezó a abrirse, dejando ver a Alexis, todavía en pijama.

-Kate, hola-

-Hola, ¿Esta tu padre en casa?-

-Si enseguida le llamo, pasa-

-Gracias-

Pase lentamente y me senté, pude ver a la madre de Castle desayunando, al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

-Kate, pero que sorpresa- saludo Castle bajando de las escaleras

-Castle, firma esto- gruñí arrojándole los papeles

-Ni un Ho...- se calló en cuanto descubrió de que eran los papeles- ¿¡Me estas pidiendo matrimonio!

-No fue mi idea, iremos encubiertos y tenemos que ser realistas- gruñí cruzándome de brazos

-Oh valla ¿Traes las sortijas?- pregunto alzando su ceja en un gesto tan digno de él

-No molestes Castle, y si, si las traigo así que ponte el maldito anillo, empaca tus cosas y vámonos-

-Claro, claro... pero antes tengo que darle la noticia a mi familia- concluyo

-¡No! ¿¡Que! ¡Castle espera!- llame en un vano intento por detenerlo

-Mamá, Alexis ¡Me case de nuevo!-

-¿QUE? ¿CON QUIEN?- gritaron ambas a la vez

-Con Kate-

Ambas mujeres me miraron con sorpresa.

-Solo por el trabajo, será una misión encubierta- tranquilice

-Ah bueno-

-Iré a empacar mis cosas-

-Te veo en el auto- masculle sin ganas

Él no demoro mucho, en menos de 10 min ya estábamos en camino al aeropuerto.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Paris-

-Increíble-

-Ni te emociones no será mucho tiempo-

Salimos del coche y esperamos a que llegara el avión.

Cuando estábamos a punto de subir al avión Castle se pego en la frente y susurro:

-Espera, se me olvido algo-

-No puede ser ¿Que se te olvido Castle?-

-Esto...- murmuro

Lo vi acercarse a mí con lentitud, hay no puede ser, espero que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer y… si, lo hiso, me beso; ese beso fue demasiado tranquilo y cálido, por un momento llegue a pensar que no era Castle el hombre que me estaba besando.

Se separo de mí y soltó una carcajada

-Deberías de ver tu cara Kate-

Salí de mi asombro y fruncí el ceño.

-Vuelves a besarme y no vivirás para contarlo-

Me con una sonrisita burlona y tomo mi mano

-Los declaro marido y mujer-

Rechine los dientes, suspire profundamente y susurre con desgana:

-Sube al avión ¿Quieres?-

-Lo que usted ordene Sra. Castle-

Di un respingo al oír mi "nuevo apellido" y me cruce de brazos con frustración.

-Debería de haber venido con Esposito…-

El me miro con sorpresa fingida, pero no dijo nada, me masajee las sienes con las yemas de los dedos; si, esta sería la peor semana de mi vida.

Hola! Pues esta historia se ocurrió hace ya un tiempo y decidí subirla para ver que tal me iba, si es muy corta pero solo es el inicio.

Si les gusto y quieren que suba conti dejen un review onegai! :3 3:D


	2. En el avion

Encubiertos

2º Capitulo: En el avión

Al entrar al avión, nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, me toco al lado de la ventana y a Castle el asiento que da al pasillo, así que entre nosotros había un asiento de diferencia.

-Castle- llame con algo de indiferencia

-¿Si?-

Me gire y lo encare.

-Tu nombre es Robín Castle, eres el dueño de una empresa de café en Chile, yo soy reportera, me llamo Lindsay Castle, tenemos una hija que se fue a estudiar en Inglaterra; nos conocimos en un parque, nuestro primer beso fue en ese mismo parque y en el mismo lugar me pediste matrimonio- conté en voz baja a mi _esposo_

-De acuerdo- asintió con efusividad

Su mirada paseo por los pasajeros y se detuvo al mirar al frente, su boca se abrió y pestañeo con sorpresa, mire al mismo punto que él, ahí en la mitad del pasillo, una hermosa chica rubia con un vestido ajustado se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Genial, lo que faltaba- gruñí por lo bajo

La rubia se sentó justo en el asiento vacío a mi lado, el se ajusto la corbata y saludo cortésmente a la chica, empezaron a entablar una animada conversación; cuando el avión despego ellos seguían charlando de no sé qué cosa.

-Eres muy guapo ¿Sabes?, ¿Eres soltero?- pregunto con sensualidad la rubia

-Ah pues yo…-

-Es casado- interrumpí, ya harta de su coqueteo, mostrando el anillo en mi dedo

-Oh lo siento mucho- murmuro apenada

Castle alzo su ceja mirándome, gire los ojos a modo de respuesta.

La chica hiso una señal a la azafata y pregunto si se podía pasar a algún otro asiento vacío, la azafata asintió y continuo con su recorrido.

-Gusto en conocerte Robín, amm linda esposa- se despidió la chica y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar un asiento libre a 4 filas de aquí.

Mi _"querido esposo"_ se paso al asiento que la muchacha había desocupado y me miro con burla.

-¿Celosa?- comento, acariciando mi brazo con la yema de sus dedos.

-Jamás- conteste automáticamente, lo cual no sonó muy convincente- Únicamente te pido que respetes nuestro "matrimonio"- susurre a regañadientes

-Claro, claro,_ cariño_- se burlo besando mi mejilla

Lo fulmine con la mirada, lo cual solo aumento sus sonrisa

-Oh vamos Kate, somos esposos puedo besarte donde y cuando quiera- comento

-No si sabes lo que te conviene- amenace, jalando su corbata.

Un tiempo se mantuvo callado, pero a las pocas horas se acerco y susurro seductoramente en mi oído:

-¿Tendremos luna de miel?-

Di un pequeño respingo.

-No, no la tendremos-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia fingida

-Porque no pienso acostarme NUNCA contigo-

-Nunca digas nunca, _Lindsay_- enfatizó mi nombre falso

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestarme con tus insinuaciones?-

-Mmm…- fingió pensarlo por un rato- La verdad es que no, me encanta hacerte rabiar, luces linda-

Mis mejillas ardieron, pero me gire para evitar que él viera mi sonrojo, cosa que no sirvió de mucho.

-¿Te sonrojaste?- la incredulidad translucía en su voz- Valla, después de todo, yo creo que si vamos a tener luna de miel-

Rechine los dientes, una idea vino a mi mente como de rayo y sonreí con malicia.

Acerque mis labios a su oído y lo mordisque un poco.

-Eso quisieras, _mi amor_- deje escapar eso ultimo con la voz más sensual que tenia.

Me miro con sorpresa, su boca estaba entre abierta, me carcajee ante su expresión y me gire para ver por la ventanilla del avión.

-No sabes cuánto lo deseo- susurro en mi oído, acariciando mi cuello con delicadeza.

Un escalofrió me recorrió de arriba abajo.

Este será el vuelo más largo de mi vida.

Hi! Si, se que actualice mucho tiempo después del que prometí

Pero la escuela me consume y además creo que los maestros

Se pusieron de acuerdo para hacernos la vida imposible!

Esta semana y la anterior hubieron puros exámenes y exposiciones, trabajos en equipos y de mas.

Prometo actualizar más seguido, en verdad disculpen la demora U_U'.


	3. ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

Encubiertos

Capitulo 3: ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

El viaje en avión pasó lento, entre burlas e insinuaciones por parte de ambos.

Al llegar no dirigimos a nuestra nueva y temporal casa.

Era muy linda, de 2 pisos y color café claro con blanco; al entrar todo estaba ya en su lugar, habían fotos de mi boda con Castle (ni idea de cómo) y de nosotros con Alexis que, sin saberlo, sería nuestra hija, incluso su habitación estaba decorada con cosas de adolecentes.

-Valla, pensaron en todo- exclamo Castle con euforia

-Tenemos que ser convincentes-

-¿Convincentes, eh?- me miro y yo retrocedí un paso.

-¿Por qué me miras como si te hubiera dado una idea?-

Sonrió y corrió hacia mí, tomándome en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estas…? ¡BAJAME!- exclame, pataleando

-Nop, dijiste que teníamos que ser convincentes, únicamente te trato como a mi esposa-

-Si en algo valoras tu vida ¡SUELTAM…- no termine, su boca se unió a la mía en un desesperado beso.

Mi mente se nublo y solo pude corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

Entramos a la habitación y nos dejamos caer en la cama, recupere un poco de conciencia y me gire quedando encima de él.

-Ni creas que soy tan fácil de convencer- gruñí

-Tarde o temprano caerás Kate Beckett-

Me reí con sarcasmo.

-Primero: No digas mi nombre real- me erguí, colocando mis rodillas en cada lado de sus caderas- y segundo: Nunca me llevaras a la cama-

-Literalmente, estamos en una cama- contesto con astucia

Hice una mueca y me baje del suave lecho.

-¿Crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no podría enamorarte?- comento, sentándose.

-Muy tarde…- murmure sin reparar en lo que salía de mis labios.

-¿Qué?-

Oh por dios, tengo que pensar antes de actuar.

-Q-que amm yo dije que…Nunca lo lograrías- mentí

-Aja, si claro- ironizo

Gire los ojos y camine asía la puerta.

-Apuesto a que puedo enamorarte y resolver el caso antes de regresar a casa- soltó de repente

-No lo conseguirás-

-¿Es una apuesta?- pregunto con emoción

-Si gano, no vuelves a interrumpir en la comisaria ni en mi vida-

-Ok, y si yo gano… Iras conmigo a Las Vegas de vacaciones-

-Trato hecho-

Estrechamos las manos y salí del cuarto sin más.

OlasS! Sé que no es el capítulo más brillante pero estoy en una depre terrible y no se me ocurría nada, así que fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Me temo que no podre actualizar en un tiempo y pido disculpas por eso, yo sé lo que es estar obsesionada con un fic y que no actualicen, pero es que por ahora estoy con un bloqueo.

Hey! A todos nos puede pasar! Incluso al gran Richard Castle.

Me despido por ahora.

Atte.: Akire


End file.
